yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
D
'First Name ' ?? 'Last Name' ?? 'IMVU Name' xXAyperosXx 'Nicknames' D, This being the only name known. 'Age' Unknown, but Atleast in his 30s 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6ft 'Weight' 200 'Blood type' A+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Hardheaded, smart, and a bit of a wise ass. He will try and run if he knows that he is beaten, but when cornered will turn back at fight like a cornered animal. D will fight head on and will go down like a warrior. Though he tends to travel with groups of people His cockiness does get the better of him to where he will fight his enemy one on one. D is also one of those that sound as though he is never serious, or one that you can't tell if he's joking or not till it was to late. D has no emotion, he will kill anyone that he has to, or just kill them for the hell of it. One could say that D was a very disturbed man, but that wouldn't even half way cut what he was. 'Clan & Rank' Grimoire 'What district do you live in?' ?? 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' Grimoire Assassin 'Fighting Style' Dual sword fighting, Dirty fighting, MMA 'Weapon of Choice' Two Adamantium broadswords and a old model Peacemaker Revolver. Perks (3) *Peak Human Strength:Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 1000lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc * Peak Human Speed:Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. *Peak Human Combat:This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. Allies/Enemies ?? 'Background' D was born into a rather poor family, being beat up as a kid in school and even by his parents at home. He had gone through this for years untill something just snaped. At the age of 17 D murdered the ones that bullied him at school in cold blood stabing them all with a broken ink pin in the bathroom multpile times. But he didn't stop there. D went home not even 20 minutes after, getting his fathers sword as they slept and chopped his parents to peices. Standing their, covered in blood D looked at himself in the mirrior, at first with a scared face, but than as if that person had completly left him, and a monster was born. After that D hadn't been heard of or seen for many years, and the only things that had been taken out of the house was his fathers Prized adamantium broadswords and old model peacemaker revolver. He hadn't been hear drom for a full 8 years. And then he showed up again. Haveing been recruited intoi the grimoire, his first job was to get Ayperos. His anitiation.. But he didn't stop there. He was greedy he tried to get money off of Ayperos, so he kidnaped his fiance as well. one he found out that all Ayperos money went to his industry, he killed her, and ayperos took his eye because of it.And then shot ayperos out of a warehouse window. Thinking he had killed Ayperos he went back to the grimoire and has been training with them ever since. Six years later D finds Ayperos again with his family. Just being out to get a little extra cash, But insead forgot all about it, killing his mother and father, and also takeing Ayperos right eye. Since D had thought that Ayperos was killed before. D waits for Ayperos to come after him. waiting for him to fight, along with a good 50 or so of his personal guards. He wants to see if Ayperos can get through them before he fights him. But though he doesn't show it, he is close to a master at the dual sword art and extremly fast and very strong. So now he sits at the same warehouse that started everything. A warehose in D1. Waiting for Ayperos to come to him. To finish everything. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Category:NGNPC Category:The Grimoire